


“I almost lost you” Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [35]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan doesn’t think he’s ever seen Phil’s face so pale… and that’s saying something. He just looks terrified, and rightfully so considering they just had a genuinely harrowing experience on the Aerosmith Rockin Roller Coaster.A ficlet about fear and privacy.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	“I almost lost you” Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: “I almost lost you” kiss

Dan doesn’t think he’s ever seen Phil’s face so pale… and that’s saying something. He looks completely terrified, and rightfully so considering they just had a genuinely harrowing experience on the Aerosmith Rockin Roller Coaster. It got stuck at the very top of the hill, they’d been sitting at the very front of the car, to the side of Phil was an 80 foot drop of death. 

Now that they’re back on solid ground, it makes sense that Phil’s still pale and shaky. Dan had tried to help where he could, pulled out his phone to record a few moments while stuck, cracked jokes that Phil laughed at even if he did so faintly. 

But he’s watching Phil with worried eyes and thinking he’s close to falling apart. 

There’s just too many people around. Hollywood Studios is impossibly packed. He’s looking at the massive line in front of the bathroom and knows even that won’t give them any privacy. 

He puts a hand on Phil’s shoulder, hoping that will be enough, when the apologetic employee who had given them the fast pass that sealed their fate in the first place approaches them through the crowd. She points them towards the single stall family restrooms that are tucked around a corner and Dan ushers Phil inside. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he says with an arm running along Phil’s spine. “You’re okay, we’re okay.” 

Phil’s dense breaths catch for a moment. He looks at Dan then lunges forward, kissing him so hard Dan stumbles a little. 

“Fuck,” Phil groans into Dan’s mouth. “_Fuck_, Dan,” he says moving back only just enough to talk. “I thought we were gonna die and the last kiss I’d give you was that pathetic little peck in the hotel room this morning.” He moves to kiss Dan again and starts to laugh. Dan laughs too, holding Phil tight as he’s still shaking. 

When they’re ready to slip out of the restroom, there’s an impatient looking mother with a stroller and a tapping foot waiting just outside. 

“Sorry,” Dan mutters. “We were stuck on the roller coaster… he needed a minute.” 

The woman’s face softens a little at that. She shrugs. “Yeesh, the big one?” 

Phil nods. 

“God, that’s like _Final Destination_!” she says. 

Phil nods again. Dan laughs and they fold back into the massive crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189041350544/i-almost-lost-you-kiss) !


End file.
